Huésped
by Ness9211
Summary: Si el huésped de Mikasa es Eren, ¿Quien sera el de Levi?, Tal vez Armin nos pueda ayudar


Hola, hoy una de las miembros está cumpliendo, Natt y en vista de que no puedo enviarle un regalo físico tal vez este te pueda gustar. Acabo de ver la publicación de Yamel Silva y tomando en cuenta que uno de los spoilers del capítulo 113 dice que uno de los paneles muestra a Armin y a Mikasa en una celda, se me ocurrió este pequeño fragmento y tomando un poco de la teoría loca que saque hace un mes, aquí les dejo en especial a ti Natt...

Dos celdas separadas, frías, definitivamente estaban en un sótano, solamente la celda de Armin tenía una pequeña ranura que deba al exterior, a lo que parecía un callejón donde no transitaba nadie. Y ahí estaban ambos, separados por una pared de ladrillo, corroído por los años, la humedad y quizás el abandono en el que estuvo el lugar mientras era tierra de titanes y ante la relativa paz posterior a la reconquista y derrota de estos últimos, definitivamente este lugar no había sido utilizado y menos habitado por nadie antes que ellos. No sabían donde estaban los demás, ni Hange, ni Jean, ni Connie, solo estaban ellos dos a la espera de que esperaba la Facción Jaeger de ellos... La facción Jaeger... sus excompañeros, con quienes lucharon hombro a hombro ante la reconquista, ante Mare y también Eren… esa sola imagen de Eren destruyendo todo lo que era Mikasa no le dolían los golpes y menos la manera humillante cómo fue tratado, igual siempre supo que no podía ganar un pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con él, pero Mikasa, ella no merecía ser tratada de esa manera y menos por la persona que era su todo, sabía que sus golpes habían sido fuertes pero realmente quien había salido herida de esa habitación, había sido ella. Desde que habían salido de ese lugar no habían dicho palabra alguna, fueron custodiados por dos jóvenes durante el camino y uno de ellos era una chica que continuamente miraba a Mikasa aun cuando no entendía, podía ver un rastro de tristeza en su mirada.

En dos o tres ocasiones intento decir algo, pero sus palabras morían en su garganta antes del mismo escucharlas morir en un gemido.

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana, varias noches escucho sollozar a Mikasa y le carcomía no poder tener palabras de aliento para ella, no sabía que ideaban los demás con ellos, también, sabía que ella no estaba comiendo, solo permanecía en silencio de día y lloraba en las noches. Mas de una ocasión pensó en escapar, incluso un mañana en medio de la frustración pensó en convertirse en Titan, pero podía afectar a Mikasa y quien sabe cuántos civiles inocentes, tal vez Eren lo conocía tanto que ni se dio el trabajo de amarrarlo porque sabía que nunca haría algo así como convertirse en titan en medio de la Ciudad, era una pena que ellos no lo conocieran tanto a él.

Todo cambió después del séptimo día, cuando sintió unos pasos fuera de la ventana de su celda, en el callejón, y silbaban suavemente para que se asomara, notó que eran botas de la Legión, por un momento pensó que era Jean o Connie tal vez, pero cuando se acercó, sintió una especie de alivio y una inexplicable recarga emocional, era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Capitán Levi, tenía su dedo índice delante de sus labios indicando que no hiciera ruido ya que seguramente había notado su expresión de euforia al verlo, nunca pensó en emocionarse viendo a su oficial superior, pero no era cualquier persona, él era la esperanza de la humanidad y saber que seguía con vida fue el aliento que necesitaban, ya que hacía algunos días habían confirmado que Zeke había utilizado el vino con su liquido espinal en los soldados que los custodiaban y que había convertido al menos treinta de ellos en titanes y que el capitán había quedado atrapado en medio y que aun cuando fuera el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ni siquiera él podría escapar a treinta titanes cayendo sobre su cabeza y aunque no se sabía del paradero de Zeke actualmente se daba al capitán por muerto, pero por lo visto, fue subestimado.

\- Armin- Susurró- ¿Quiénes están contigo?

\- Solo Mikasa, señor, no sé dónde han llevado a los demás-

\- Bien-

Lo vio alejarse y después de unos minutos, vio como el guardia que custodiaba sus celdas era lanzado contra una de las paredes inconsciente, tomo las llaves y comenzó a abrir las celdas de Mikasa y el respectivamente, fue extraño cuando salí de mi celda, Mikasa se aventó a mi dándome quizás el abrazo que estaba necesitando desde hacía una semana, pero aún más extraño cuando muy sutilmente en la mirada del capitán pude ver algo de sorpresa y luego de esto bajo la mirada como retomando el control.

-Debemos Irnos, tenemos que buscar a los demás y salir de aquí, reagrupar la Legión y hacer frente-

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, estábamos disponiéndonos a salir, el capitán adelante y Mikasa y yo atrás, ya que ella estaba bastante deteriorada, probablemente recibiría una reprimenda del capitán cuando estemos a salvo, pero en un descuido, no nos percatamos que el guardia había despertado y sentí el dolor atravesando mis costillas, este había incrustado la bayoneta mientras Mikasa y el capitán volteaban todo parecía ocurrir lentamente, pero por alguna razón no le quite la mirada al capitán en ningún momento, mientras el regresaba y Mikasa forcejeaba con el soldado, este le gano y vi como con la culata del rifle la golpeaba directo en la cara y hacerla caer a mi lado, pero fue el capitán quien me sorprendió, su expresión… cuando Mikasa fue golpeada su rostro se desfiguro en lo que parecía ser sorpresa y en medio del dolor podría jurar haber visto el mismo rayo titan atravesar su mirada, después de eso su flequillo oculto su ojos mientras se lanzaba sobre el hombre, golpeándolo fuertemente, era extraño ver al capitán tan descontrolado.

\- ¡Basta Capitán! - grité, si, grité, pero no me escucho, estaba completamente fuera de control, miré a Mikasa en busca de apoyo y vi en su expresión también asombro y quizás una pizca de miedo- ¡Capitán! - Volví a gritar, pero no tuvo ningún efecto, lo vi romper la bayoneta como si no fuera nada y justo cuando estaba a punto de apuñalar al hombre que se veía absolutamente llenos de miedo la escuché…

\- ¡Levi, No! - aún no se si fue un grito o simplemente susurró, pero para mi asombro el capitán se detuvo a uno centímetro de la piel del hombre, podía ver la frustración en sus ojos, así es, además de que sostenía tan fuertemente la bayoneta que ya goteaba su sangre por la punta de esta. En un movimiento brusco se levantó del hombre y le pateo la cara, dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente, se retiró un segundo y se recostó con el rostro a la pared con los brazos delante mirando hacia el piso.

\- ¡Armin!, ¿Estas bien? – la escuche hablarme suavemente

-Así es, en un rato sanara- dije mientras la herida seguía botando vapor.

-Capitán, yo me encargo del soldado, por favor ayude a Armin-

El capitán se giró y vergonzosamente me tomo por el brazo y me sostuvo como si no pesara, mientras Mikasa tomaba al hombre y lo ingresaba a una de las celdas.

Mientras caminábamos lentamente, me llamo tanto la curiosidad, sin embargo, no sabía cómo preguntar

-Ya dilo-

\- ¿Disculpe? - pregunte con vergüenza de haber sido tan evidente.

\- ¿Qué viste?, note que me observaste todo el tiempo y que ahora mismo quieres preguntar algo, solo dilo-

\- Lo siento Capitán, es solo que, Eren menciono en la última reunión ciertas características de los Ackerman, en su sangre y hablo de un portador y yo…-

\- Te estabas preguntando que si el portador de Mikasa es Eren, ¿Cuál sería mi portador? - Baje la mirada con pena

-Así es-

\- Y supongo que en este momento te estás haciendo una idea, aunque tampoco estas seguro de que lo que haya dicho Eren sea completamente cierto, ¿No es así? -

-Yo…-

-Es cierto- Mi expresión de sorpresa debió ser muy marcada porque miró a otro lado-Los Ackerman debemos estar sujetos a situación extrema para activar nuestro poder, se conoce como el poder despertado, en el caso de Mikasa fue cuando Eren estuvo en peligro de muerte y la única que podía hacer algo para salvarlo era ella, sin embargo-

\- Entonces…-

-Sin embargo, se requiere que suceda algo antes, debemos perder algo para adoptar un nuevo huésped o portador-

\- ¿Cómo así? -

\- Es difícil de explicar, pero será sencillo con el ejemplo de Mikasa, Ella adopto a Eren en el momento en el que ella perdió todo, si familia, su mundo y se vio obligada a protegerlo aferrándose a lo que ahora considera suyo- me miro de reojo, tal vez sabía que tenía más preguntas- ella no lo sabe ahora, pero lazo se puede controlar al punto que puedes suprimir los impulsos primitivos de protección al huésped-

\- ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? -

-Porque no era algo en lo que ella me hubiera creído, y tampoco creo que su reacción fuera racional-

-Lo que acabo de pasar…-

Lo escuche botar aire como bufando

-Maldición, eres igual a Erwin, no se les escapa nada-

-Lo siento, yo…-

\- Si lo que quieres saber es si mi huésped es Mikasa…-

\- ¡No!, yo…-

-Si, es Mikasa-

Creo que hice una o con la boca porque me miro duramente.

-Ya cierra la maldita boca, tienes cara de idiota-

\- ¿Cómo? -

\- ¿Alguna vez ella te menciono nuestro enfrentamiento con la Titan Hembra? -

\- Bueno… ella me dijo que en aquella ocasión cuando Ann… la Titan se llevó a Eren, ella estuvo cerca para reaccionar y que con su ayuda la pudieron vencer-

-Ya veo- dijo mirando nuevamente al frente- No te menciono que en aquella ocasión por su imprudencia estuvo a punto de morir y que tuve que intervenir y que esa fue la razón por la que estuve lesionado-

-Si la escuche en varias ocasiones culparse porque usted no estaba con nosotros, pero nunca me dijo nada concretamente-

-Bueno, los Ackerman necesitamos un detonante después de sufrir una fuerte perdida, lo que nos hace asignar un huésped o portador, así como en el caso de Mikasa fue perder a sus padres y salvar a Eren, ese día yo también tuve una perdida y tuve que salvarla a ella-

-Pero… antes de hoy, nunca lo vi tratar de protegerla como ella con Eren-

-Lo Hago… mierda…-suspiro- solo que no soy tan evidente-

\- Entonces, usted no lo controla… lo disimula-

Sentí su mirada fuerte sobre mí y note que el dolor en mis costillas se había ido me enderecé y vi que la herida había sanado, realmente quería que Mikasa regresara pronto o tendría más heridas pero ocasionadas por le capitán.

-Armin… Espero que esto no…-

\- ¡Armin, Levi! - Llego Mikasa corriendo- Salgamos de aquí-

El capitán y yo nos miramos y entendí lo que quiso decirme, así que salimos de inmediato del lugar a recuperar la Legión y salvar a nuestros amigos.

Bueno, eso es todo espero que les guste, también lo voy a publicar en Fanfiction por si les interesa, y Natt, de verdad, espero que te guste y nuevamente ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


End file.
